This invention relates to devices for applying lubricating fluids to wheel bearings and more particularly to lubricating fittings for applying lubricating fluids to remote bearings of conveyor track wheels that ride in a partially enclosed conveyor track channel.
Many article conveyors, such as overhead door tracks, have wheels that ride in partially enclosed track channels. It is very difficult to obtain access to the conveyor track wheels to lubricate the wheel bearings without disassembling the conveyor system. Consequently, it frequently takes approximately an hour or more for a person to adequately lubricate the bearings of an overhead door system. Generally the conveyor tracks are substantially "C" shaped with the wheel hub being hidden or substantially inaccessible.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a unique lubricating fitting that may be connected to a manual lubricating device, such as a grease gun, for accurately and efficiently applying lubricating fluid to the bearings of wheels that are mounted in partially enclosed conveyor tracks.
A further object of this invention is to provide very inexpensive lubricating fittings for attaching to a manual lubricating device such as a grease gun in which the fitting may be inexpensively produced for accurately applying grease to a conveyor wheel bearing without a substantial loss of grease.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.